Entwined Forever
by ShimaForever
Summary: Shiki and Rima had always been friends. Best friends even. When their world is torn apart and thrust around, will their friendship survive or flourish into something more? A Shiki x Rima Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My first story ever on FanFic. I hope it's good and everyone likes it! (It's about ShikixRima)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters being used.

**Chapter One: Sleeping Beauty**

…

Rima sat with her head perched on her knuckles, elbows resting on the desk below. She sighed in a bored manner and her half-lidded eyes seemed so dull as Sensei droned on. Her cobalt orbs lowered to the notebook on the other side of her, slightly to her left.

The strawberry-blonde vampire slipped her fingers over it quickly and retracted her arm as quickly as she could as not to be seen by anyone, I mean, she _is_ a vampire with inhuman speed, agility, endurance, and strength. Not to mention her incredible healing ability and powers.

Smirking ever so slightly, the ends of her lips curled up. Pencil in hand, Rima started to jot something down:

_How long until this torture ends?_

She, silently as she could (which wasn't as quiet as she had wanted), Rima ripped the paper from the ridges and gingerly folded it in a neat square before passing it under the table and placing it lightly on the boy beside her's knee.

…

Shiki had been nearly dozing, lids already three fourths of the way down until he felt a light stirring and then something set on his knee as gentle as possible.

Eyes now fully open he glanced to his side where, not only his room mate, but best friend Rima sat quietly with a pencil in her hand.

Shiki smiled leisurely to himself and grabbed the pencil from her small hands as he read her note. Her small slanted letters were easily recognizable. In turn, Senri wrote out his reply:

**I don't know… Hey got any pocky on you?**

Passing the note, along with her pencil, underneath the table he placed it on her knee like they both always did when passing notes during class. Rima immediately snatched it up in her hands and read it.

She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. Rima's eyes told him that she had pocky with her. Rima _always_ did. It was their favorite snack, besides blood. They had always shared it with eachother, even in the 'wee days' of childhood.

Shiki smiled with a puppy-dog face that he knew Rima loved. Giving her a pleading look until she finally broke and handed the pocky over. Shiki smiled and tore into it quickly, the strawberry flavor burst one his tongue. It was so delicious and subsided his hunger for a while.

Before he knew it, the small folded square of paper was on his knee again. Balancing perfectly and so gingerly that it looked like it could fall even if Shiki didn't move a single inch or breathe a single breath.

…

_Are you also so hungry, Shiki?_

**Why yes, I am always hungry. It's a good thing you know me so well.**

_Hmph._

**What's wrong, Rimmmmaaaaa?**

_Last piece of pocky…_

They both knew that the last piece of pocky meant trouble because neither knew who should get it and they always ended up in a light battle 'to the death' as they like to call it.

**Mine. I claim it first!**

_But Shiki! It's my pocky!_

**Get your own, I called it.**

_I just said it was mine!_

**And that's supposed to mean what exactly..?**

_That I bought it! So it is rightfully mine._

**You always say that, but truly its rightfully mine because **I** claimed** IT**!**

_Senri Shiki, it is mine and that's final!_

Soon they both wrapped their hands around the box in a death grip, determined not to let go, give up and let the other win. That would be downright embarrassing.

"_Mineeeeee…_" Rima hissed as they had an all out tug-o-war. "Over my dead body." Shiki retorted and tugged it back closer to him, causing Rima and her chair to skoot closer with a slight screech.

All heads looked up and stared at the scene. Rima and Shiki battling over a box of Pocky, which was sure to have the last piece in it. Rima bent over trying to keep her grip on the box as Shiki had it pulled closer to him.

Sensei cleared his throat, "Are you two back there quite finished? I'd like to go on." The old and gray man spat. Half-moon spectacles resting just below the bridge of his pointed straight nose.

Rima's face flushed ever so slightly with red from embarrassment, she definitely did _not_ like all eyes on her. She never was one for attention.

Shiki on the other hand let go of the box and it slipped out of both of their grasp, his face falling back into a bored mask as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his large hands.

And once again clearing his throat, Sensei continued on with the class. But Kaname-sama stared at the two curiously and incrediously before turning back to the novel he was so immersed in.

…

Once all eyes were back to facing the front, the two farthest from the front frantically started passing notes again.

_Mine._

**No.**

_Yes._

**No.**

_Yes._

**No.**

_Ugh, fine. Can we just split it?_

**Hmph…. Fine, but I want the bigger piece.**

_Whatever._

…

Rima had indeed broken the pocky in two but she never held the promise that HE would have the bigger piece.

Sticking out her tongue, the strawberry-blonde female daintily bit into her much, _much_ larger piece as Shiki watched her with a look of mock disgust. His piece was not much bigger than an inch.

As Rima indulged in the delicious flavor, Shiki looked at her with soft, pleading eyes. "Please?" he whimpered quietly. Her heart melted as the redheaded vampire looked at her once again with that soft look of his. Sighing in defeat, she held out the pocky and Shiki smiled, leaned forward and took a nice big bite out of it, leaving a small fraction of what had once been there for Rima.

She stared at him with glaring daggers shooting from her, now hard, blue eyes. Shiki winced and apologized quietly. But Rima just folded her arms across her chest and turned forward, towards the front and pretended to be paying attention to the lecture even though everyone here knew this lesson forwards and backwards.

Shiki sighed and leaned back in his chair, draping an arm around the back of hers casually. He saw her glance his way as she hissed, "I hate you."

"Love ya, too." Shiki replied nonchalantly as his eyes once again became passive.

…

Back at their dorm, Rima lay on her side of the king sized bed she was forced to share with a _boy._

Her eyebrows knit cutely as if contemplating something and deep in thought about it to. She had long since removed the black ribbons from her hair and her long strawberry-blonde locks fell in a wave. A waterfall of shining, silk smooth hair lay in a halo around her porcelain head.

Shiki, who had been playing the grand piano that lay in the corner of the room suddenly stopped (not that the vampire girl had noticed) and stood. Her back facing him, Rima didn't even notice the moving male behind her.

But the next thing she new, something large had flopped beside her and caused the large bed to quake grandly and it took a whole minute before anything would stop its motion. During the jump Shiki had made, Rima had squealed loudly and her hands gripped very tightly to the silk blankets that cover her small, _seemingly_ fragile body.

"Rima! RimaRimaRimaRima!" he said in a quick, almost chant. Once she had stopped bouncing continuously, Rima had stared at the ceiling, chest heaving from her previous fright before turning, daggers a'blaze, at Shiki. His lips curled up at its edges in a cute, crooked smile.

…

After a few minutes of staring at eachother, angered girl versus happy boy, Rima turned, her back once again facing him. And she visibly rubbed her temples as soon as she had settled back.

"Rima?" Shiki started.

"No." Came the reply.

"But why?"

"No."

"Are you still made about the pocky?"

"No."

"Are you made I scared you just now?" (At this, Shiki couldn't help but smirk lightly.)

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes."

Shiki rolled over top of her playfully like he always did when he was overly happy. His back resting on her side. There was a muffled, "Oof." And suddenly a short line of curses as Rima suddenly realized she fell for his little, meaningless though it was, trap.

All she did was glance at him before she reached up for a big pillow and slapped him on the face with it gently before laying it over her own head.

"Arghh! What was that for?" he demanded.

Silence.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Silence.

With a sigh Shiki went on, "You know I hate it when you do this. And when I have to resort to this…"

And before Rima would even so much as lift a finger, Shiki had attacked her sides, neck, feet, and stomach with a rage of tickling.

Rima squeaked in light protest before more laughter than anyone would hear from her, erupted from her throat. She rolled over, trying to prevent him from getting at her more. But to no avail. He was still dead set on tickling her mad.

Rima buried her head into the soft plush of a pillow and laughing and screaming into it as she kicked about. Shiki chuckled over her as his own light blue eyes lit up in satisfaction, but no way was he letting her get away so easily.

He could hear her gasping for breath but he just kept at it for a few more minutes. Rima lifted her head and cackled loudly , she rolled over again and sat up, eyes bright with joy and merriment from her laughing but one could see she was trying to control herself from the depths but she could not. Senri had control, for right now anyway.

Shiki had no idea what she was doing, all he knew was that she had sat up but the next thing he knew, Rima was tackling him and had pinned him down with ease. All laughter gone, only a ghost of the huge smile lingered.

A mischevious glint caught Senri's eyes as he stared daringly into the girl's. Her hands slipped away quickly and she darted in for the kill, tickling back rapidly as he had. Loud, thunderous chuckles emanated from him as she did. "S-sto-stop!" he would exclaim between fits of laughter, "H-have mer-mercy!"

…

The two lay on the bed, both gasping for breath and perspiration beaded their forheads. At times, laughters and chuckles would ripple from their throats.

Then Shiki turned, propping his head up on the palm of his hand and stared at Rima with a brilliant white smile gracing his lips.

Rima turned and delicately lifted a brow in a curious and questioning way. "What are you staring at…?"

"You." He replied, and then blinked his eyes once before he reached out and tugged on her now knotted and tangled hair. "Look what I did." He frowned. Shiki always loved messing with Rima's luscious blonde locks but he never ever messed it up. In fear she would be very angry and frustrated or that he would ruin it. So of course, he felt he should fix it.

He turned over and grabbed a small silver hairbrush from the mahogany nightstand beside the 4-poster king sized bed.

"Sit up." He commanded her. Rima frowned, "Why? Do I have to."

"Because I said so and yes you _have _to." Shiki said and sat up himself. Huffing, Rima reluctantly obeyed. And soon enough, a small tugging sensation reach the roots of her shoulder length hair. "What're you-? Why're you-?" she started but was hushed as Shiki replied with a shrug and a "What do you mean? I always mess with your hair."

"Shiki, you always _used_ to mess with my hair."

Silence. Then came a:

"I don't see the difference."

Rima sighed as he gently and carefully pulled through knots. Shiki's hands were skilled, both of them were world-famous models and had a knack for things such as cosmetics and hairdoos.

The way Shiki did it so gently and kindly, it made her grateful to have a best friend like him and it also made her sleepy at the same time. Rima, unconsciously leaned backwards, still sitting, only propped up by his broad shoulders.

"Rima, I can't—…" Shiki began but as he looked down he noticed that the girl's eyes had already drifted closed and her breathing became slow and even as she settled into sleep.

…

**End Note:** So what do you guys think? R&R! I hope it wasn't a TOTAL fail….


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow! I'm like ninja fast haha. Second update in a day! I love Shima 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight nor any characters used here. They rightfully belong to their creator, Matsuri Hino.

**Chapter 2: The Pain In Your Eyes.**

…

Rima lay in her and Shiki's bed, staring out the window that was directly to her right. The dark clouds loomed over the vast horizon and threatened to spill over and drench the land with their rain. And that end of the bargain they had kept up.

A soft pitter-patter could be heard. It gradually became louder as it had hit a climax. The night before, when Shiki had been combing gently through Rima's hair, had been so clear. The stars shone brightly and the moon just the same. Overpowering the small light specks.

The moon gave off an air of ominous mystery every time it was full and hanging beautifully in the sky above. How often Rima would stare into the depths of the night and loose herself in tranquility. But today was different. She hated it when it would rain or storm greatly. Her power of electricity would always act up and she would be confined to her room for the entire duration of the night's storming.

Always, when it stormed the clouds were either a sickly green or dark black, but it wasn't anything like the black of night which was speckled graciously with light that dazzled every pair of eyes that laid themselves upon it.

Tonight was no different, the storm brewed high above as Rima stared at the quickly darkening sky. She would soon loose control and Shiki would be forced to leave her bedside. She would have to wake him soon—…

A soft grunt that was barely audible sounded beside her. Rima cocked her head to the side and strained to look over her shoulder at the sleeping heap beside her. She watched the tiny rise and fall of Shiki's chest as he slept peacefully.

Turning herself over to a more comfortable position, Rima reached out and toyed with his hair. Shiki was the only one she would show any sign of emotion to. Her rare genuine smiles. Her pouts. Her frowns. Her smirks and snickers. Her laughter. That was all expressed to her best friend. Only Shiki could get her to do any of that.. Well maybe minus the moron Hanabusa who was always acting up and could put a smile on anyone's face.

A slight tremble came from Senri beside her. Rima lifted her hand from his head as his silvery blue eyes slowly willed themselves open. His unfocused eyes squinting slightly and he groggily yawned. "I'm sorry for waking you," Rima said automatically. But she knew that she was going to have to do it sometime before she got out of hand. Even if this time was accidental.

Shiki waved it off and scooted himself backwards, propping himself up on the headboard behind them. Rima, instinctively, moved towards him and curled beside Shiki like they would always do when they were little and had so many sleepovers together.

…

'_Rima?' he would ask. 'Yes, Shiki?' _

_The two were laying on Shiki's bed at his house. They had been friends for a long time now, but this was their very first sleep over. Ever. _

'_Will we be friends forever?' he asked with a yawn. And Rima nodded to him, 'Of Course Silly.'_

_They both slipped under the vast thick blanket and lay next to eachother, giggles emanating from them both._

_Shiki's eyes fought to stay open when the were already half lidded. But Rima had already lost the battle of sleep and curled into his side. Shiki would smile and bury his face into the pillow and curl up himself, and lay beside her until sleep finally overpowered and took him under._

…

Rima smiled at the memory of their childhood. She glanced up to meet Senri's gaze. The way he was looking at her… So intent… She wondered…She wondered if he had been remembering, remembering the past of when they first slept together on their first sleepover.

Rima opened her mouth and only the words "Senri, were…" before a massive thunder noise rang sharply through the air. She winced and rapidly sat up, perspiration already forming on her brow as she removed herself from the bed and his side.

The dark room was lit up by the bright flashes of lightning. Positive and Negative charges colliding in the air. The natural happenings outside also took place inside as Rima's hands twitched with so much energy it was painful.

She keeled over and let out a tiny almost muffled shriek. But it was only loud enough for the people present in her room to hear.

…

A worried Shiki stepped out of bed and was advancing towards her. But was only stopped by a raised hand. Her tiny pale palm facing towards him as she panted, "Please.. Don't.." but that was all she could say when a flash of light from outside caused a flash of light _inside._ Only this one was directed straight for Shiki's bare chest.

The impact was colossal. A blue stream of painful energy lit up the room and within a millisecond, Shiki was hurled toward the wall behind him. Once hit, he slumped over in a heap of pain. "Ughhh…" he groaned loudly.

Rima's eyes widened, horrified at her involuntary actions. She hadn't mean to. Moving from her crouched position, Rima stood (quite painfully) and took a step towards him tentatively but she stopped herself. She was only causing herself physical pain when she moved, due to the electrical charges that were not entended soaring through her body, and fear that she would accidentally harm Senri again.

"Senri.. I'm…" she said, "I'm sorry." Rima wanted to fling her arms around his shoulders and be comforted by him and she wanted to soothe his pain, even though he was already healing (she currently wasn't in her right mind at the moment.. obviously).

Senri looked up pain was flashing through his eyes long with guilt and worry….

…

There was a loud audible bang from above in the dorm farthest down the corridors. Every Night Class vampire gathered had heard it. Although the only ones to show no reaction was Kaname and Seiren.

A tentative Ruka looked up from her conversation with Kain, Aidou and Ichijou. Takuma looked up also, only at Kaname Kuran. "Kaname-sama," Ichijou started, "I think… I think that was Rima and Shiki…" a worried expression flitted quickly over his features and a deep frown settled itself upon his face. "Should we go help—…" Takuma had been cut off by Kaname who said, "Rima needs to learn to control herself. They'll be fine."

Everyone, even if some were silent, let out a sigh. No one talked. No one looked up. All were either looking up the stairs at the dorm rooms above or at Kaname…

…

A few hours later, the storms subsided and Rima was left, sprawled in pain on the ground. All the weight on her body lifted as the unnatural currents left her. The strawberry-blonde female panted and Shiki sat down on the bed, all bruising from before had already faded as if it was already weaks old.

His eyes were intently set upon the aching girl on the floor. He wanted to reach out and help. But he knew that even in this state Rima was still extremely unstable. He had learned from past experience.

…

After a few minutes, Rima was able to stand with a bit of help from the vampire male. She cringed at the pressure of standing so Senri lifted her up as gently as he possibly could and laid her down on the bed just at gentle.

Shiki stared at her, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand and caressing her hair with the other. "I'm going to go get help, Rima. You don't look so good.." he said as he turned slowly and was about to leave.

But a quiet, "Wait," and slight pressure closed around his wrist as the girl held his hand, stopping him. "Stay.." she finished and he immediately obeyed. He could have easily pulled away but.. he didn't want to. "I-I'll be fine." She stammered and pulled him towards her and scooted farther to the other side of the bed to make room for Shiki.

He crawled in beside her and automatically felt her forehead again, "Are you feeling ok, Rima?" he asked cautiously. Rima never told him to stay and neither did she make him lay in the bed with her. He always made her or he just plopped down when he pleased.

Rima raised a thin brow before squeezing his arm (that was still in her light grasp) and burying her face in his muscular upper arm. Shiki sighed and gently pulled away but Rima looked up with her eyes still the size of saucers like they had been the entire time the Thunderstorm raged.

He smiled small and turned on his side, "Sorry," he murmured as Rima came closer to him, she snaked her arms around one of his arms again and held it tightly. His other arm was laying across her comfortingly.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his sweet scent, and listened to the steady and even hammering of his heart. The rhythm was like a melody that led her to sleep…

…

As she slept, Shiki sighed. Rima _must_ be delusional. That's the only explanation. She _never_ acted this way. Not even when her brain was completely and totally _fried._

_Maybe…_ He thought to himself, _Maybe she's just scared and sorry she hurt me…_

And with that last thought of his, he let himself relax as they were both entwined in each others arms, like long ago when the days were always filled with joy and no worry in the world.

And thus, he fell asleep.

…

**End Note:** :D OMG that was WAY better than the first chapter! And I MEAN IT! I am in love with it… It's a bit… sentimental, I admit. But in a friendly, comforting way. Not a 'OH I LOVE YOU' way. Well anywho, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok well.. Seems like I'm on a writing ROLL! 3rd update today! This is epic. I hope this one is as good as/better than the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: ** You should know this by now ;) VK belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**Chapter 3: The Dance Of The Night.**

…

Rima awoke later than usual the next night to find an empty spot where Shiki _should have been._ But it seemed he had deserted her long ago, there was no impression where he had been lying and no warmth left from his body and his sent had already faded. This made the strawberry-blonde vampire frown, _Now where did you go, Senri?_ She thought and stood, moving her body delicately and placing her feet on the slightly chilly floor beneath her. She hissed as her warmth was struck by the chill.

Rima stretched and all her muscles screamed in achingly painful protest, but she ignored it as much as she could and then turned to look into the full-body mirror just to her right. Her face looked flushed and all read-like and her eyes were drooping with sleep. The model frowned at her exterior appearance. Standing for awhile, contemplating what to do, Rima reached for her bathrobe which had been lying on the ground and covered her body had only been covered in a magenta nightgown.

Now snug in the fleece of her long plushy robe, the vampire glided as gracefully as possible (due to her current physical state) into the dorm lounge where a sweet aroma of food reached her nose, the scent wafted all around and played magnificentl with her senses. _Mmmmm… Smells good.. maybe whoever is cooking will let me sample…_ Rima smiled lightly to her antics and made her way silently to the kitchen where a familiar silhouette stood over the stove and was hurriedly cooking away.

It took her unfocused eyes a while to process who exactly was standing there, but eventually she adjusted and realized she had found the exact person she had been looking for. Only his face was turning a red tint because of the constant heat of the stovetop.

…

Shiki could smell the familiar scent before he saw her. Rima moved her way as silent as ever towards him. He turned and looked at her with an amused smile gracing his features as he took in hers. She had appeared extremely tired and distraught, along with her obvious pain from being cramped up the previous night. Her hair in a jumbled mess that sat on top of her head, strawberry-blonde hair a forest of knots… But other than that she was in a big fluffy robe that reached the ground and covered her feet, which in fact made her look silly.

Turning back to the sizzling pancakes in the pan he greeted her, "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Rima shot him a rather strange look before she extended her neck a fraction of an inch and sniffed in the fragrance of the pancake batter. "Mmm.. Smells good," Rima complimented and then she eyed a pile of ready-to-eat pancakes that Senri had made before she had arrived here beside him. The fluffy golden-brown circles just tempting her to snatch them all up and devour them… How unladylike, but who cares. She was _starving…_

A loud, audible grumble sounded from the pit of her stomach, it sounded as if a bear had roared in the middle of the night and the sound sliced through the are painfully. And it didn't help any that Rima kept eyeing the stack of food longingly before glancing up at an amused Shiki who was just about to chuckle under his breath.

Rima stood for a while, waiting for a reply to her stomach's hungry call. After an even _longer_ wait, Rima gingerly placed her hands on her hips in a defiant and arrogant way. She wasn't going to bow at his feet to get some food around here and neither was she going to beg him to death either.

Shiki rolled his eyes but a smile touched his lips in a rather funny way as he turned to face the female vampire. Copying all her movements, he place his hands on his own hips and mirrored her actions and expression. Rolling his eyes when she rolled hers and snorting when she snorted.

Rima stamped her foot and groaned, Shiki did the same. "Stop it." She said slightly irritated. "Stop it." He said right back at her. "No, YOU stop it."

"No, YOU stop it." Shiki mimicked.

Sighin, Rima finally gave in to her irritated side and asked, "Please?"

"Fine." He shrugged and turned back to the last pancake that he needed to make.

…

Neither touched the plate of golden-fluffy circles. They were currently having a stare down to see who would break first. Neither knew exactly why they were doing so, but it was just one of those things friends did that was strange and odd in every way. And those words practically described the pair seated at the table.

…

10 minutes later…

…

15 more minutes later…

They both eyed the plate even more longingly than before, both of their stomachs grumbled so loud they shook… Well not really, it just seemed like it…

…

5 more minutes later…

"**SCREW THIS! I'M HUNGRY!**" Rima yelled as she was the first to break the contest. Lunging forward, the girl shoved her hands into the stack and pulled 10 pancakes onto the plate, leaving at least a dozen more for Shiki.

"You win! I don't care! I'm not gonna sit here and starve myself to death.." Rima exaggerated and began to devour forkload after forkload until her cheeks bulged like a squirrel eating its nuts. Only this squirrel was eating pancakes…

Shiki laughed at her statement and then paused, a little dramatically, before telling her to stop eating in a serious tone he rarely ever used.

Rima just quirked an eyebrow and stopped as she was told, "What now? I'm hungryyyyy!" she complained and shook her head, causing the mountain of knots to sway slightly.

Shiki didn't reply as he drew a small box from his pants pocket and shoved something _very, very _familiar through the stack of half-eaten pancakes.

Rima stared at the work of art and blinked at least fifty times before even glancing up. Shiki was watching her with a tiny smirk as he ate. Probably already predicting her next words.

"I love you." She said as a smile crept onto her face and she pulled the pocky out and breaking it in half before feeding it to her genius friend.

Shiki took it in one bite, still smirking, "Ditto."

…

Underneath a great oak tree lay two best friends. They stared up at the sky as they watched the darked clouds move around, shifting the stars from their spot in the sky. The moon was their only ominous light that let them see eachother, despite their enhanced vision.

Shiki watched Rima as she stared up at the sky. Her mind must be moving fast, from one thought to the next. Her sapphire eyes flickered every now and then, emotions flitting across her eyes as well.

The redheaded boy always loved looking at Rima when she acted like this. Quiet, Thoughtful, and Contemplating.

He also saw how beautifully her blue eyes contrasted with the flecks of sparkling, twinkling starlight. And the moon's own rays of light made her pale skin glow just as tranquil as the moon itself.

The two slowly ate the last of their pocky stash as they hid away at their favorite spot. They had always met here whenever they had the free time. They would lay out and watch the night sky for endless minutes. Sometimes even hours (depending on whether the ditched classes or had the day off…).

The giant oak tree sheltered the two from any onlookers, like the annoying prefect Kiryuu Zero, or just pesky people who interrupt the serene moments the two had together.

Green leaves fluttered down from the branches above that was blown gently by the wind that tugged at Rima's hair and threatened to pull her ribbons loose…

"Senri?" came the soft voice next to him. Eyes not meeting as Rima continued to stare at the sky.

"Hmm?" came his reply as he continued to stare at her luminous features. "What do you think…" She began, "It would be like to just fly up there and be free and touch the stars and…" her voice trailed off as she become immersed in thought once more.

"Is that what you've been thinking of this entire time, Touya?" he asked the girl, who nodded back in reply and turned to meet his gaze.

"Well," Senri cleared his throat, "I think.. it would be amazing." He smiled kindly and Rima smiled back, just the same. "Me too." She said and then after a few minutes wait she stood slowly. The bottom of her long pale blue dress flowing out graciously behind her as the wind blew. She took her hair out of their ribbons as she thought and then began to walk.

Shiki looked up at her and stared, confused. "Rima, where are you going?" he asked and stood to follow. "No where. I'm still here aren't I?" she asked and looked him in the eyes. Her strawberry-blonde hair rolling out in silky waves as the breeze blew.

The vampire male stared at her with a look of awe and astoundment as she began to turn and spin in a series of movements that flowed so gracefully than anything he had ever seen. Rima moved like water, fluently. She moved as if it was inscripted into her very blood. She moved.. like she was free. Well.. she was-_is- _free.

Her movements lithe and vat-like with the grace of a ballerina pirouetting and twisting about. Senri had never seen her do anything like this. They had danced at plenty of balls before but Rima had never danced so… freely. She was dancing her dance of the night.

Her pale blue dress wavered behind her at its ends, her hair blowing wildly around her face. Eyes closed, so serenely… And soon enough Rima had moved closer to Shiki and brought him into her strange dance.

The boy's arms found her waist and the girl's found his shoulders. They danced around the great oak tree with it's leaves rustling. The two twisted and turned and spun, bodies entwining. Turn. Spin. Dip. End.

They seemed frozen in time, Rima and Shiki stuck in their last move. Rima looked up at him, eyes twinkling with joy and amusement. Shiki reflected her expression with one of his own. Senri's arms still held her up by her back.

They stood, frozen in time for what seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke and it was Rima, "That was… fun." She smiled sheepishly up at him, she looked almost embarrassed as she came back to her regular self.

Helping her back up, Shiki chuckled lightly, "You're a good dancer, by the way." He said. Neither noticed their arms still around each other. "Ditto," Rima told him before she hesitantly pulled away slowly.

She walked back to their spot under the tree and Shiki followed behind her slowly, trying to comprehend what all happened. But to no avail.

"I think we should head back to the dorms," Rima called to him. He nodded, "Yea, yea ok."

Before they started to head back, Rima offered Shiki the second last pocky. He took it, with no hesitation what so ever, between his white teeth. Rima laughed and if it wasn't for the cloud's currently covering the moon, he would have seen her face turned a light rosy pink.

…

**End Note: **Ok well… I had writers block through the first part but im actually semi happy with the last part by the Oak tree. By the way, they only got away with it because both Prefects had already done their rounds BEFORE the two of them were there. ^^ R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Ok well.. I'm totally on fir ;D hehehehehe. This is already my 4th chapter and I just started this story like…. 8-10 hours ago? Idk lol. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **You know… Vampire Knight belongs to *whisper* Matsuri Hino.

**Chapter 4: Fight To The Death**

…

Rima stood halfway between the Moon Dorms lounge and the door outside, she dressed in her brown trench coat with her dark purple umbrella in her hand, holding it out like that little girl on the salt thing.

"Are you ready?" she asked the redheaded boy and tipped her head to the side so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. _Almost._

Yawning, the vampire male nodded and stood from his spot on the couch and approached her. Memories of last night swirling around in his head like the two had been when they danced… Spinning..

Rima and Senri yawned simultaneously. "It's to early…" Rima voiced her thoughts and he immediately replied as his eyelids drooped.

…

The Chairman had once again ordered the both of them to hunt down a group of Level Es lurking in the run-down parts of a small town near the Academy.

The two had reached the town they had to reach just before 3p.m. There was a sudden chilly aura and the scent of blood reeked throughout. Rima's eyes darted back and forth, the two followed their sense of smell to where the blood scent was thickest. Despite it making them both insanely sick, the ignored it for the most part and kept walking.

Rima's fingertips twitched around her umbrella handle. Electrical currents already showing up. Out of the corner of her eye, Rima noticed how Shiki stiffened slightly and was ready to bring out his lashing bloodwhip.

She glanced up at him, who also kept looking around. "You ok, Shik?" she asked him, using a nickname that would hopefully distract him from any worry, doubt, or any other negative emotions. "Ya. I'm fine. Just want to get this over with so that we can both go to the dorms and just… sleep." He said dreamily although his senses were still pricked and on alert.

Rima laughed, it sounded very bell-like, probably because she also had a lack of sleep. But she was cut off as a deep, crazed chuckled joined in hers. Only the man (Level E's) laugh didn't stop when her's did.

Shiki grumbled and grabbed Rima's wrist and pulled her along behind him as he followed the deranged laughter.

…

When they finally reached the maniac beast, the sight was horrific. A girl lay unconscious over the animal's lap, not dead, but almost half way there. Blood was smeared all over the Level E's face and hands and shirt. There were few other bodies lying on the ground scattered around.

Senri's nose wrinkled in disgust, "You are a disgrace to our kind. Lost of anything sane in your life." The redheaded male spat.

The blackhaired level E laughed once again. His eyes completely red and as he laughed he tipped his head to this side and stared at the two of them. Shiki had already brought out his blood whip and Rima's hands twitched somemore.

Before either attacked the Level E said, "Oh hohoho! Did you bring this _lovely and delectable_ snack to me, kind sir? How thoughtful." Rima cringed as the Level E tried to advance, fangs bared, eyes completely red, and arms jerking everywhere as if he had no control (which he in fact had none…). And on top of that he had blood all over himself. He was so repulsive. His hands came out with claws trying to grba at Rima how shocked him. And not to gently either. But that's all she could do because.. Well she didn't really know why.

The Level E was stopped by a growl and a whip to the face, "No." was all Shiki could spit out between fits of rage.

Rima, now standing behind Senri, whispered "Do it."

The Level E had in fact heard and then lunged again screaming maliciously, "Her blood shall be mine!" Shiki roared and slashed his blood whip. It strangled and wrapped itself around the level E. Shiki pulled it tight and the Level E combusted into dust.

Shiki stared coldly down at the pile of dust, "Filthy piece of sh—" He would have finished his short sentence if Rima hadn't come up to his side and said, "Let's keep moving."

Shiki watched her, slightly confused but followed her along with the scent of the blood where an even bigger group of Level Es were.

…

Shiki and Rima were both in an all out battle against the Level Es. The female was against two males with ugly sadistic smiles that scared the living daylights out of most everything. Their eyes filled with great bloodlust and the blood of many women and men painted their faces like hideous war paint. The sight of their out of control, awkward bodies made Rima cringe in fear but for some reason it made her mad. Furious even. She had no weakness this time when she would aim her blue light of powerful volts towards them with deadly accuracy. Only it wasn't as great, her aim. Because everytime she went for the one closest to her, the other would attack, causing the blonde to stop, mid-shock and attack the other.

This game of theirs was getting out of control, Rima was now using both hands and making a barrior around herself. But she was so out of breath it faltered for a second. The female growled and pulled it back up. The hungry, crazed vampires would run into the wall and shock themselves. But it was only enough volts to get them to leave her for a second then come back. "_Stupid Animals…_" she voiced aloud.

Just before she was about to bring down the wall and attack with all the strength she could muster, Rima stopped. A muffled yell came from Shiki who had been taking on one more Level E than she had. She turned her head and saw his crumpled form wincing and crouching on the ground. "_Shiki!_" Rima yelled and just before the Level Es had charged towards her (the electrical shield was now down), she ran to her friend and was by him in a second.

She smelled blood and a lot of it. Her stomach flipped over as she squinted her eyes and stumbled backwards. Wrong move… In a second the two Level Es had pounced on her back, making her fall over. They stood crouched over her aching body and hissed at the other 3 vampires as the tried to come near, "Her blood is _ours… Ours… __**OURS!**_" they screeched and one vampire lifted her head up by her hair and exposed her bare neck and the other took one of her hands. And they weren't at ALL gentle.

Senri had recovered, although still bleeding, and stared with wide eyes at the scene at his feet. The two Level Es Rima had deserted when she came to him had tackled her down and pinned the female. Both ready to take the first bite.

Severe anger bubbled up to his throat as he roared his friends name, the deranged vampires that crouched over her didn't even notice. The one holding her hand had went in for the kill, fangs exposed and just before he bit into her alabaster skin, Rima had mustered as much strength as she could and shocked him. It was one of her most powerful volts ever. The Level E was flown back towards the wall and crumbled over, turning to ash and dust.

This had made the other E furious. Before the female could recover from her energy loss, he bit into her neck with force and the smell of Rima's blood nauseated them all. The E drinking from her neck looked like he was in ecstasy. A small, but piercing shriek sounded fom between her lips. Face already completely drained of color.

This just fueled the fire, as Shiki growled from deep within his chest and charged the E. He ran into him and pulled him from the half-concious Rima.

In all his rage, Shiki killed all but one Level E. The last one was probably the smartest of them all. It was an all out duel between the enraged Noble and the maliciously insane E. This had all taken place within the span of 3 minutes.

…

Rima tried to stand and lift herself up to help her friend but she couldn't. It felt as if tons of weight had been placed on her. All she could do was flutter her eyelids and catch glimpses of Shiki, who was still bleeding himself, protecting her weak state.

She felt helpless…

Senri fought back with his lashing blood whip. Not taking his eyes off of the E. But he was momentarily distracted as he heard a painful moan just behind him. Worry flitted through his eyes and he looked back at Rima who as trying to prop herself up. Strawberry-blonde hair falling over her face, ribbons loosely hanging.

This distraction gave the E a perfect chance to go in and do its damage.

He ran in and grabbed Shiki, forcing him to the ground many yards away from Rima who watched with such pain, regret, worry, and self-loathing. And hate. If she didn't try now Senri Shiki was a goner.

…

"I'm-m-mmm not going-g-ggg to be gentle with you." The E snarled, "Y-y-yyyou and your-rr-rrr girl killed my f-ff-fffamily. I'll finish you both…" With elongated fangs, the E was just about to bite and suck the redheaded boy dry but a small extremely pale hand wrapped around his throat and pulled his head back.

The insane animal laughed very loud and it echoed through out the whole town. Crows cawed and squaked in the distance. "What are youuu going to do? Hmm?" it asked with another strange laugh.

A coarse, familiar voice came from behind him, "I.. am going to kill you. No one. _No one,_ lays a finger on Shiki but me." And with that, her grip tightened visibly and all that was left of her volts was shot through the body as it turned to ash and dust just like the rest of its kin.

…

Despite Senri's current state, he reached out for Rima who was tipping dangerously backwards as she said, "And a word to the wise.. I think if you're going to kill someone, you should do it. Not sit and talk like the old cripple you are."

Shiki smiled weakly at her words as he held her up from falling on her back and causing herself more pain. Rima looked up with dull eyes and said, "Lets go."

…

Senri was terribly ill for the next 12 hours, apparently the E that had pinned him had poisoned Shiki. No one knows how but everyone just knew by his scent and the way he was acting. It was a miracle he made it back to the dorm.

Rima on the other hand had completely recovered and sat at her friends bedside as she recalled all the events of their dueling and battle. Images flashed through her head as she remembered being unable to move and watch helplessly as her friend fought.

She herself didn't even know how she was able to stand up and kill the E that was about to do the same to her friend.

All she remembered from seconds before she had gotten up was thinking of what might happen to the redheaded boy and then the weight from her limbs had been lifted and she had walked, dazedly towards the two and killed the vampire who had Shiki.

…

More thoughts ran through her head, just like that of the ones she had before the last E was killed. They weren't the exact same.. More or less.

Only a single tear ran from her eyes as she had unwillingly pictured her friend being drained of his life.

The male lying in the bed's eyes slowly opened as he smelled the salty scent of saline. His silvery-blue irises found Rima's sapphire ones. Realizing she had been the one he asked, "Rima, why are you crying?" She didn't answer, only flinched a little as he placed a thumb on her cheek and wiped away the single tear that ran down her beautiful face.

"Rima?" he asked in a worried tone. His voice saying her name like that caused Rima to laugh. Her laugh was high pitched, almost bell like but.. it sounded crazy. The male's eyes widened noticeably.

"Are.. are you con-concerened for.. me?" she laughed just the same and stared at him with cold eyes. But beneath that Shiki had seen the very look of self loathing and guilty. "Yes, yes I am." He replied coolly after a whiles silence.

Rima just stared at him as another tear slid from her face, "Why? You're the one laying here poisoned, in pain, more pain than what I was in and I could have stopped it. If I hadn't hesitated when I did I could have… I could have…" she trailed off and looked away as two more tears fell in streams from her glassy eyes. She looked so fragile. She _never _looked fragile. Not even when she was upset. But then again she was _never _this upset.

What was going on with her lately?

…

Shiki reached out and grabbed one of her hands and gently gave it a squeeze, "It's ok, Touya. It's ok." He soothed to the blonde who turned her eyes back to him, this time no cold masking her feelings. It was all fear now.

"That was the worst mission we've ever had…" she whispered, "When… when the E had you pinned… Just before I stood… I couldn't control my thoughts. I kept picturing the beast… Draining you… and stealing your life…" her voice broke on the last part as the image ran through again.

"Rima…" he said and looked at her dull orbs. "Please don't be sad. I hate it when your sad. It makes _me _sad, too."

"I'm sorry," she replied and sighed woefully.

…

Wiping the remnants of her tears away, she looked at him. "You know, Shiki, you are the only one who can coax any emotion out of me." Her words caused a quirked brow coming her way, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

…

**End Note:** Yay! Battle scene! :D I felt my story needed more action. So.. ta-da! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **5th chapter. Already? Wow..

**Disclaimer: **VK = Matsuri Hino's

**Chapter 5: Smile For The Camera**

…

Rima was already ready for the shoot. It had been a week since the last assignment to go out and get rid of the Level E beasts. Shiki and Rima were in perfect condition and this was their first modeling day they had in a while.

Touya was dressed in a slimming purple V-neck t-shirt with a black denim mini-skirt with matching tights and dark violet ballet flats. Her hair was tied up in the same black ribbons as always, in her trademark pigtails.

But Shiki on the other hand, was still laying in bed and snoring, loudly. His maroon-red hair splayed all about around his head, as if it were a wild fire. It was twenty minutes till the two had to be at the studio and Rima was just now waking him.

"Senri… Senri wake up. We have twenty minutes till we have to be there or Keiko-san will kill us." She shook his sleeping figure. He just moaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his face. Rima huffed, blowing her bangs upwards. "Get up!" she said again and began pulling away the thick bed comforter and all the pillows. "Urgghhhhhhh…." He moaned and curled into a ball. Eyes only open just a fraction.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" she yelled as she bent over and said it loudly in his ears. "AHHHHH!" he yelled and jumped although he just landed back on the bed. "Hmph. Fine then," Rima said, pretending to be a little crestfallen. She began to walk to the door, "I guess I'll need a different partner today."

This had gotten Shiki's attention and he sat upright in bed and stared at the model, "You wouldn't." he said, sure of what he just said.

"Oh I would," Rima smirked, "Go get ready." She told him and he disappeared with the closing of the door and the screeching of its hinges.

…

One shower and a dressed Shiki later, the two were already on their way to the studio. They had ten minutes until they had to be their.. Otherwise Keiko would definitely murder them. Despite the fact that she was human and they were vampires with enhanced abilities. Sometimes she could be more frightening than a Level E.

The two walked in silence, Rima, as observant as every with her quick eyes and perspective personality, took in every feature of the land that whisked by around them. Her flats made a muffled sound as she walk and Shiki's tennis shoes made the same.

Gorgeous rose bushes sat on the side to their left along a wooden fence. The flowers were in full bloom and shone blood red. To Rima, a rose described vampires perfectly, and more specifically they described her. Beautiful, brilliant but painful, sharp. She looked at the endless lane of bushes that lined that weather-worn wooden fence.

"Do you want one?" the boy beside her asked gently as he noticed her staring. His words jarred Rima from her thoughts. "Hmm?" she replied, not quite having caught what he was saying.

"Would you like a rose?" he asked again, Rima's eyes smiled despite the fact that her face wasn't. Even though she didn't answer, Shiki walked over to a bush and picked one from the large, lush bush.

The rose he had picked was one of the smaller ones but one of the most elegant. _It fits…_ Senri thought to himself as he handed it to her with silver eyes that glittered lightly, even if they were up middle of the day just to go to a photo shoot.

The female bowed her head lightly in thanks and took it gingerly between her fingers as she held it and put it up to her nose, eyes going closed and scented to fragrance of its sweet nectar hidden beneath it's blankets of thick rose petals.

Senri smiled at her reaction the the flower he had given her. Even if the meaning of a red rose was love, want, and desire, he meant it in a way of friendship. Rima seemed to take it that way to and smiled slightly at the edges of her lips as she kept her nose buried in the depths of the soft, luscious petals.

"Thanks," she said after more silence and then she shortened the stem by breaking it off and nestled it in her hair. Shiki thought that the thorns would have pierced her but they didn't, they instead held the brilliant rose in place.

…

After minutes of fidgeting around on the bench the two were to be sitting on, the photographer was finally happy with the scene:

Shiki and Rima were sitting side by side on the 'park' bench. Their heads were tilted towards eachother and rested on the others head. Hands entwined rested between them. They had their eyes shut and they looked like two, utterly beautiful, lovers having a nice relaxing day.

Only their job was anything but relaxing.

Keiko-san was shouting commands and make up artists kept rushing in to add touch ups and other such things. And also, the hair stylist wanted to take the rose that Rima still had in her hair, out. With much struggling and painful cries, the stylist gave in and decided to just tease her ponytails a little before sending her off.

…

There were many bright flashes and it took them a lot of will power not to close their eyes. The two had done many, many picture as together before and have been modeling for year but neither was still use to the bright flashes.

The two had at least fifteen different positions they had to be in for pictures but it took at least one hundred pictures per position until the producers and photographers were finally satisfied.

…

The two stared at the pictures that had been chosen to be put in catalogs and magazines. They had pictures of them together, with faces so close their lips almost touched and gazes that stared intently at each other. Arms wrapped around each others bodies.

And there was another where they were both laying down in what looked like grass (but really wasn't) and stared up at the clouds above, but really they were staring at the camera that the photographers had placed above them.

Then there was Shiki and Rima's favorite. It was one of them ballroom dancing to the tango. They held each other firmly and stared at each other fondly. Rima was dressed in a silver dress that had a tint of blue and matched Senri's eyes. It flowed vigorously at the bottom and the front went down in a V to stop 2 inches bellow her collar bone and the strap went around her neck. A sapphire pendant lay around her neck and accented her eyes.

Shiki was dressed handsomely also, in a black tuxedo, a white collared undershirt with a silver vest. They both looked so breathtakingly stunning together, even they couldn't help but stare.

…

It was completely black outside as the two waited in the windy night for a car to pick them up. Rima grumbled and complained under her breath as she stood with her black lacy umbrella held above her head.

With each passing minute it got colder and colder. You could tell that the autumn cool was already settling in and etching itself into the weather. The moon shone bright red-orange, it was a Harvest Moon night…

…

Rima stood with her arms wrapped around herself. It was so cold out and she was wearing her purple t-shirt and a miniskirt. Oh and tights. Her grip around her umbrella loosened as she did this. Her shoulders began to tremble slightly as the cold _settled itself_ into her skin and left her chilled.

As her teeth chattered audibly, Shiki sighed, "Like I always tell you…" "Yea, well, I didn't think it would be cold today! It was warm just yesterday." She replied back. "You always say that, Touya." He told her and started to peel off his jacket.

"No, don't," she told him, "Just because I'm cold doesn't mean you need to be either." She said and wrapped her arms around herself more tightly, the handle of her umbrella pressing up, hard, on her bare skin.

"I don't care. Besides, I always dress in layers. I know you to well to not wear layers." He smirked and offered her his thick leather jacket which she eyed longingly before trading him her umbrella for it as she fit the monstrous thing onto her tiny body. "Damn! Did you grow, Shiki?" she exclaimed as she held out her arms to see her hands hidden within the depths of the long sleeves.

He just glanced at her, eyes flashing with amusement before handing her umbrella back to her, "Thanks," she said and took it.

Now warm, Rima felt she had more patience. Feeling his remaining body heat seep into her once freezing limbs in the jacket.

"Mmm…" she said and looked ahead as cars passed. Cocking an eyebrow, the boy looked down at her, "What?"

"…toasty," she mumbled as she buried herself deeper into the thick, giant leather jacket. This time, the male laughed audibly and draped his arm over her shoulders like they had been doing it for years, which they had been. But only today has Rima ever noticed the close proximity of their bodies close together. She felt awkward like this for the first time in her life. Her face was tinted with a shady of rosy pink. It's a good thing it was cold out. She had a good excuse.

…

"We've been standing here for twenty minutes and still.. No car?" Shiki pouted and then looked around. Rima looked up at him with a funny smirk, "So what're we gonna do? Wait here or walk back? Because… who knows when the limo gets here…"

With a hmph, Shiki sighed and agreed to walking the way back to the Academy.

They were passing by the same rose bushes and wooden fence they had passed earlier in the day when the orange glow of the streetlights shone down on a group of humans. They all turned when they heard the footsteps of Shiki and Rima. When the two had passed under a streetlight, the group of men all snickered as their eyes widened. "Rima? Rima Touya?" some of the group would shout, not even acknowledging the presence of another model with her. Some also dog whistled, hooted, or hollered crude and dirty things.

Rima muttered unintelligent things under her breath and Shiki felt a burning desire to hit something in his chest.

Wait.. _What?_ He thought to himself, _Where did that come from?_ His mind was on overload right now and the fact that his urge to hit something didn't relent just added to it.

…

When Rima didn't reply and she was already a few yards in front of them with Shiki, the men started to yell things at her like, "Hey, girl! Ditch the guy and come have some fun with us, we don't bite!" or "C'mon babe, it doesn't hurt…" and other things like that.

Senri was trembling with frustration and he sighed loudly. He wanted to hit something or some people… Bad.

They kept hollering and in the end, one dared run up behind the, and grabbed Rima's wrist. Pulling her around and towards himself. Rima struggled against the obviously drunk man. Even though he was human, he had a grip that could break bones. Even vampire ones. "Let me go!" she shrieked at them, eyes flashing dangerously. She kicked and pulled and stood glues to the spot.

Shiki growled and turned saying, "Let her go." He was giving them one more chance before his desire to hit something came true. "Shut the fuck up, ya Fag,"Called the man as he pulled Rima back to his buddies.

He knew there was no way that he nor Rima could use their abilities to get the humans off of her. If they did, they would both be severely punished by Kanama-senpai later.

…

But Shiki was so angry. He knew better to use his powers so he fell upon sheer force. The male tapped the drunk on his shoulder. The drunk was turning around saying, "I thought I told you—!" But he never finished. Senri had landed his fist square on his nose. An audible crack came from the impact as blood dripped down his face and everyone backed up, scared of the vampire's strength and temper.

During the hit, the drunken man released his hold on Rima but the other men held onto her arms. Some people from her sides were trying to peel off the leather jacket she was wearing. But she landed a kick straight for the crotch as they attempted to do anything.

"You little bi—!" they started to yell but Shiki had punched them all, either on the nose, back, or square in the gut. Every single one of them was keeled over as blood dripped from their noses or bruises formed on their bodies.

…

Rima, now released from the iron hold ran to Shiki who had been staring over the pile of men with a glare that shot piercing daggers. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shiki was knocked backwards slightly and a dazed expression replaced his once angered one. He looked down at her in a confused manner but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

…

"C'mon, Rima," Shiki said as she finally loosened her grip around his waist and pulled her around by her hand as they began to walk. On their way the two simultaneously glanced back at them with cold eyes that shone with a hint of red before they were finally out of sight.

…

Back at the dorm, Rima had already taken her hot shower and was sitting infront of her vanity with her silver hairbrush and moving it gently through her damp hair.

She stared at her reflection as she sat there, her wet hair becoming smooth and silky. The remaining water fell from the ends of her locks and onto the mahogany vanity dresser or onto her bare shoulders or nightgown.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…Drip…_

The girl watched the water pool over and then suddenly sighed. She stood, leaving the vanity, the small pool of water droplets, her brush and her black ribbons before standing and pushing herself away from the mirror and dresser.

…

As Shiki dressed himself in the bathroom he heard a faint playing of the piano that was in the corner of his dorm room. Accompanied by it, he heard a soft and melodic voice carry its self, aloft, to his ears and he sighed.

Moving towards the door, he turned the golden knob slowly and silently opened it on its usually screeching hinges.

…

_Because there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Ya, When my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I I, I look at you…_

_When I look at you…_

Rima's voice flooded the dorm room as Shiki leaned against the bathroom dorm frame, listening to her serene voice as she listened to the song of a human song. Even if it was human, it sounded just right coming from Rima.

When her song had ended and the Piano's accompany had come to a stop also, Rima sighed and looked up from the black and white keys. They both stayed quiet, only Rima had no idea that Senri had listened to her lovely singing.

"That was beautiful…" he finally said. Rima turned her head to the side and glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. "Thanks…" she said, color flooding her cheeks. She obviously hadn't meant for him to hear. Shiki chuckled lightly and pushed himself off the door and walked over to the piano to stand behind Rima.

"You play the piano very nicely," he told her. "I'm not that good…" she said modestly but he persisted, "You're better than me…" Shiki stared down at her and the girl vampire met his eyes with a bashful look.

Rima was considerably embarrassed but tried not to show it. She sighed turning back to the piano and ran her fingers all the way down the line, over the keys before shutting them away.

As she stood slowly she once again realized how close Senri was standing behind her. Why was she so self-conscious lately? Shiki was always like this, whether he meant it or not. But for some reason it really got to her and she felt a little light headed before walking around the leather seat she had previously occupied.

…

Shiki and Rima lounged lazily on the bed, it was nearing 5a.m. already and they had just lay there talking, exhausted from rising so early but unable to sleep.

Shiki turned over onto his side, he gazed at Rima questioningly. When the strawberry-blonde felt a pair of eyes on her face she turned to him with a raised brow, "What is it?" she asked him.

Instead of saying nothing like he normally would he asked her, "Rima are you feeling ok?"

"Umm.. Yea.. Why?" she replied with a confused look plastered on her face. "Because you've been acting strange lately," he stated bluntly, searching her eyes for something…

"No I haven't."

"Yes, yes you have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How, then?" she finally asked after her slight irritation.

"You don't sing when you play the piano," he told her and kept staring curiously at her. "Yes I do.. Well sometimes I do." She shrugged. "Well you don't sing about love and looking at someone," his words coaxed a smirk onto his own features, "Who were you singing about anyways?" Senri stared at his friend and saw more visible blush fill her cheeks.

Rima stared at him, embarrassed, before sighing, "What exactly is your point?" he ignored his questions and stated one of her own.

In turn, he ignored her question, "And today when I showed all of those drunks a lesson," Shiki's voice grew slightly husky, "you jumped at me and hugged me. You have to admit…You _never_ do that…"

Rima looked at him with no expression, but her cheeks were still hot as her blood heated up. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it and her brow furrowed cutely, as if contemplating her answer.

Her reaction to what he just said made him laugh before turning to lay on his back. They lay there in silence for a whole thirty minutes until Senri said, "Night Rima," and turned, scooting closer to reach for the lamp that sat beside Rima on the nightstand.

Rima's cobalt eyes never left his silver ones as he did this. As the light turned out, however, she felt something slightly moist but soft press against her cheek. Then someone settled down on the opposite side of the bed as she breathed, "Good Night, Senri…"

That night, the both fell asleep thinking that they both knew the answer to his question.

…

**End Note:** Awwwww! :D its so sweet! Even if I do suck at lovey dovey stuff… I like it :D even if their relationship is a little rushed… Hehehe who cares!

BTW: lyrics aer from When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus. Not a big fan of her but I love the song!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ok well… I'm overly obsessed with writing this story.. idk why but I just am… Despite my spelling and grammar mistakes xD Anywho, this chapter thoroughly entertained me as I wrote it. I hope everyone else just loves it. (*Heads up: it's a little one on one action* **wink wink**)

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight Belongs To Its Rightful Owners.

**Chapter 6: I See Through Your Flaws **

…

"…a positive multiplied by a positive EQUALS a positive. A negative plus a positive EQUALS a negative. You all should know this by now but it seems only a select few of you do," the sensei scolded his class about their algebra homework.

Shiki sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes half-lidded and passive as always. Rima was almost an exact mirror of him, only she was tapping her fingers on the desk in a very impatient way while Senri's hands were resting on the back of his head.

The two sat in the very back of the room, they could do most anything back there. Most. Like get away with eating pocky or talking in whispers or passing notes.

Yawning, a tired and hungry Rima crossed her arms over her desk and rested her head delicately over them as her eyes willed themselves shut.

…

"Rima? Rima!" the teacher yelled as he realized the student he had called on to answer the question was deep in slumber. "What? She's sleeping? Detent—!"

"Sensei, detention is a bit harsh. She was up late the night before at work. Her and Senri-kun are very tired," Kaname-senpai told the teacher in a passive tone. "What? Senri Shiki better not be sleeping either!" and just as he said this a loud snore sounded from the back of the room as said person's head lolled to the side.

Sensei growled and shouted, "Dention! For Miss Rima and Mister Senri!"

The loud shout caused everyone, included the sleeping people in the back to jump. That definitely woke them up…

…

Everyone had left long ago and Shiki and Rima were to sit, doing extra homework until 5 a.m. and it was 4:30 now.

But that wasn't even the worse part. The teacher had split them apart. Rima sat on one side of the room and Shiki, the other. They had long since finished all of their work and Shiki was sitting sideways in his chair, back against the wall behind him, resting there as he watched his friend stare out the window. Dawn was approaching slowly and the dark hues reflecting the lighter ones contrasted beautifully as light orange rays shown themselves at the edge of the horizon. The only reason he saw this was because Rima was staring out the window as if she could get lost in the beauty of it. Shiki's eyes caressed themselves over her softly as he watched her.

He couldn't help but catch himself staring and his ears turn red a little in embarrassment. Even if no one noticed it.

Rima stared for a long time. Shiki began to wander if her mind was recalling the night they had danced so freely together under the stars and moon. Remembering how she gave off a radiant glow that pulled a smile on the edges of his mouth mercilessly.

Before he knew it, the time for gazing was over as the teacher dismissed them from their detention and they scooped their things in their arms and walked swiftly back to the Moon Dormitory. It was now 5:20 a.m. as Shiki looked down at his wristwatch. "That damn Yagari!" he grumbled, "Kept us 20 minutes after. We could have gotten up and left if we wanted to!"

With that said, a frustrated sigh came from a frustrated Shiki who lay upon the couch, stretching out the entire length. Rima, still passive, shrugged and sat at the armrest by his head. "I don't care," she started and shot him a look that told him to be quiet as she was about to carry on, "We would have had nothing to do anyways, being crammed here for the rest of the time would have been no fun."

Senri sighed again and then lifted his head to scratch it irritably before laying it back down, this time in Rima's lap. It was a good thing that they were the only ones here at the moments. Everyone was back in their dorms, studying and doing homework that they had already finished.

Rima blinked once but then relaxed, staring at his maroon-red hair splayed across her knees. Unconsciously she began to stroke his hair lightly and rubbing her hand through his locks. Shiki's eyes closed as she did this, a soft pulling sensation came from the roots of his hair as Rima pulled her dainty fingers through. It actually felt quite good, she was a million times more gentle than their hair styles back at the modeling studio.

Shiki gripped the edge of the couch tightly and opened his eyes as she kept one hand in his hair and was tracing his facial features with her other. Wherever her finger was, a fiery heat erupted from their skin. It burned. But not in a bad way; in a _great_ way. His now open eyes shown slightly with a pinkish hue due to a slight red that hinted itself in the silver-blue irises.

Rima seemed not to notice. Well either she did but didn't show it or she just wasn't paying attention. The last thing traced was his lips and her gaze lingered a little to long on them before she meet his questioning, burning gaze.

Her face seemed passive as every but her sapphire eyes were like mirrors, reflecting the burning emotion that shone so evidently in the male's eyes.

After a long pause Rima removed her hands from his hair and murmured an apology that was accompanied by a frown. Even though she had ripped apart their gaze and she was now looking to the right, a smirk flitted across her features which contradicted with her words and told Senri she wasn't sorry for her actions.

He smirked himself and lifted his head as he sat up and shook his head, bangs and hair flying wildly until he stopped and it lay (almost) flat again. Rima snuck a glance at him and then slid sideways, off the armrest and sat next to him. There arms brushed and they _seemed_ not to notice. Only they did.

For some reason, every time they touched their skin burned like fire and fuel. It drove them crazy and soon Shiki had to remove himself before _thoughts_ crossed his mind. "I.. I'll be in the dorm," his voice sounded gruff and husky as he said this and moved away from Rima, disappearing up the stairs within the span of a second.

…

Rima knocked on the bathroom door with a yawn, "Shiki? Shiki are you done yet? I need a shower too!" When no reply came, except for the water of the shower faucet to stop, Rima knocked on the door repeatedly until he would finally come to open it.

Shiki sighed and as soon as he had gotten into a pair of sweat pants, opened the door. A half-dozing-while-standing Rima stood there with half-covered eyes and kept knocking, despite the fact that she was now beating her knuckles on his bare abs.

"Rima?" he asked quietly but she seemed not to have heard him and kept knocking on his stomach. "Rima, stop." Her pounding didn't relent. He sighed and grabbed her wrist and had to bite the inside of his cheek as he winced from the touch, slight though it was.

Only then did she look up with her tired eyes, staring up at him in a confused manner with her pigtails loose and head tipped to the side a leisurely smile spreading across her face for who knows what.

"What're you doing?" he asked her with a smirk that couldn't help but show up on his features. "Hm? What do you mean, Senri?" she asked and blinked, long lashes batting against eachother.

"You're acting strange again…" he told her and put his palm over her forehead just to find she was completely fine. He frowned but waved it off before he pulled her along to the bed and pushed her down to sit on the plush mattress. "Pocky might make you feel better… By the way… where did you put it?"

She pointed towards the vanity where her Night Class uniform lay and he followed her direction and began to search all of the pockets until he came up with the box of pocky. Well more like two, Stawberry and Chocolate.

"What flavor?" he asked her and turned, holding up both boxes. The vampire girl pointed to the one in his left hand, "Strawberry." "M'alright," Shiki said and lay the chocolate back on the vanity. Popping one in his mouth, he offered the box to Rima who took it but daringly stood and bit off the end of his pocky that was still between his lips.

Shocked, he watched Rima sit back down and chew it nonchalantly, as if she did it every day. She was definitely _not in her right mind._ "Rima are you sick? I know you don't have a fever but—…" but Shiki was cut off by the sound of her giggling, "What's so funny…?"

Once he began to speak her once closed eyes opened and she looked up at him with a crooked smile and her head tilted to the side. _What is wrong with… Oh_ shit, he thought.

Her eyes were blood red. _How, in the name of God, did that happen?_

…

Rima had stood up and walked very, very close to Shiki who kept backing up. Her bangs covering her red eyes a little didn't help him much as he looked down at her. Rima had soon run him into the wall next to the vanity. He didn't want her to do anything. He just wanted her back to normal

She wasn't sick. Only struck by a case of bloodlust. Her glowing red eyes stared at him gleefully and intently. "Hey, Shiki…" she said sweetly and just as smooth as honey. It took him a while to muster up anything so that he could speak, "What is it?" he asked with a voice that cracked slightly in places.

This caused a fit of small laughter to bubble up inside her. The next thing the redheaded male knew, he was pressed into the wall as she stood on her tiptoes and gingerly wrapped her small arms around his neck. His entire body became enflamed as she did this, and the way she was so gentle (even in this state) made her almost irresistible.

Eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, she asked sweetly, "Got anymore… Pocky?" Trying with all his heart to _not_ think about their bodies pressed so close together and how she was staring at his lips and that… and that…

His mixed expression showed both on his eyes and face as he stared down at her and her eyes peeked up from beneath her lashes. Shiki swallowed and Rima laughed lightly and bell like. They stared at eachother as the strawberry-blonde had to keep shifting around on her tiptoes to be able to keep her hold around his neck.

Shiki, finally gaining some self confidence grabbed her arms (instead of placing them on her hips like he had wanted to do minutes before) and peeled them away. "Rima…" he started as he held both of her hands away from him and she went back to being flat-footed. With a pout she asked, "Shiki?" He didn't move but instead melted at her expression, willing his mouth open he tried to speak but nothing came out.

Neither moved until Rima parted her lips in a smile as she rolled onto the balls of her feet and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his sweet scent, she sighed loudly. Shiki's whole body stiffened as the girl did this, heart racing in his bare chest.

"You smell good, Senri…" she whispered into his ear and nipped at his earlobe, playfully, gently. Shiki shivered a little, burning sensations all throughout his body as the girl did this while keeping him against the wall.

When she pulled away, she had gently placed a kiss on his neck before pulling away and leaning her head back a little, exposing some of her own neck which wasn't good at all…

Accidentally, he let a groan slide from between his clenched teeth as he watched her. He had to bite his tongue to keep from doing anything rash. Another high laugh emanated itself from Rima again as she observed his appearance.

His grasp around her hands slackened and she placed them around his waist now. Before she looked back up at his lips then his eyes and tilted her head with a raised brow, "Am i… driving you crazy, now, Shiki?"

All he could do was nod under the girl's red stare. "You drive me crazy, too, Yea know," she said and started to draw swirls and patterns on his chest. Wherever her fingertip moved it's trail made it achingly hard to ignore her lust-filled rambling.

"Rima…" he tried to sound serious as they stared at each other for quite a long time. "Shiki," the strawberry-blonde would reply with a tilt of her head and a small smile caressing her lips. "Rima, please—…" but that was all he got out as a pressure on the back of his head pushed his face towards hers.

The dazed vampire girl's lips were parted slightly and eyes were three fourths of the way closed. Shiki didn't need her help to know what she wanted. And he want it _too…_ When he gave into her wish and let Rima lead him to her, a tiny voice alarmed him. Yelling and shouting, asking what on earth was he doing. But his instincts overpowered by so much force as he (gently as possible) crushed his lips onto hers and lifted his hands to her hair. Their bodies entwining and melting together as they kissed.

Rima let out a long moan and her brows creased in ecstasy. Senri tried to pry her mouth open more and she let him. Letting his tongue swipe over her mouth and tease her. Rima lifted her hands from his hips and placed them around his neck again, massaging the back of his neck gently with her fingers. Heat erupting between them.

Rima moved her lips against his and he against her. Then, suddenly, Shiki flipped her around to where she was the one against the wall. As he pressed her against the wall she groaned in slight pain but ignored it and broke the kiss. She bit his bottom lip lightly and moved her tongue over his lip as she did this. He didn't pull away but opened his eyes and stared at the daring female.

His hands were still, as if glued to her head, and he pulled away from her and began to kiss her jaw line gently and then he found his way all the way down to her color bone and back up. Hesitating over her neck.

Rima opened her eyes and noticed his hesitation before she bent her head back to give him more access to her veins. Shiki winced with great desire, fangs protruding slightly but he ignored it and just kissed her neck, trailing all the way up to her ear and he nibbled on it gently, between his front teeth (no fangs included) and tongue.

Rima closed her eyes tight and bent her head to the side and shivered as her whole body tingled. Moving back to her lips, Shiki planted them back and lifted her up slightly, he moved to the right and nearly slid onto the vanity had he not caught himself and Rima. All contents laying on the dresser had been knocked off as the two (still kissing) fell to the ground below.

Rima rolled over to where she was laying on his bare chest, lips moving slowly and longingly over his neck. He held on tight to the back of her black collared shirt, she didn't even notice when she looked up, gazes meeting.

Senri noticed her eyes had become normal again but he didn't care. He flipped her over and lifted her up slightly and stared into her eyes and then his gaze fell onto her neck. A mysterious red glow was now coming from _him_.

The redhead froze for a second and fought of his bloodlust urges and shook his head until his eyes were back to their normal silver. He kissed her once more and she held tight to his arms and closing her eyes.

…

Shiki was standing over the sink, hands gripping the white basin tightly. He was hunched over breathing hard, panting. They had gotten out of control, she nearly bit him and he, he almost bit her also.

It wasn't a good thing that they had both been coaxed into bloodlust again and it also wasn't a good thing that any of this had started. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and nearly punched it in sheer frustration. "Friends _don't kiss _friends," he told himself with a sigh. Anger and self-loathing bubbled up inside himself as he stared. Red eyes staring back at red eyes.

Just as he WAS about to punch his reflection a loud pounding came from just outside the door. Rima was knocking on the door. "Shiki? Shiki please come out," the girl pleaded with him. Sighing, Shiki ignored her and stared back at the sink.

Turning on the faucet he cupped his hands and drenched them with water before rubbing his face with the freezing water until he shivered. Rima's knocking didn't relent and was soon accompanied by the sound of quiet sobs and the smell of saline from the tears she must be crying.

Shiki's heart dropped and he sighed once more as he moved to the door and slowly opened it. Rima blinked as he did this and a stream of bright light replaced the darkness she had been in just seconds ago. As her eyes adjusted, she glanced up at Shiki who was staring down at her with a passive mask that made her go cold a little.

His eyes were returning back to their normal silver blue but also, still, had a tint of red which kept them pink. The next thing she said caught Shiki by utter surprise, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, Senri…" putting her hands over her face to hide herself from him as her guilty tears fell. Even though she knew he could smell them as they streamed down her face.

The boy sighed for the third time that night and walked towards her. "Rima…" he said and reached out for her but stopped as she cringed away from his hand and she hissed, "Don't touch me…" her fingers parted a little as she tried to peek through and look up at Shiki.

"Rima, it's not your fault—," he began but she stopped him by removing both hands from her face and practically shouted, "How is it _not_ my fault? What did I do to stop _myself _and what did I do to stop _you_, also?" she paused and waited for a replied and went on when none came, "See! I did _nothing_! Absolutely, positively _nothing!_ Except for encouraging you!"

"Rima it was the bloodlust that had us both…" Shiki tried to soothe and reached out once again and this time she didn't move away but seemed to collapse into his arms, her hair (which had been removed from her pigtails for some time now) fell in front of her eyes and glistening moist tears fell.

"Friends don't kiss friends. Do they or do they not, Senri Shiki?" was all she managed to get out as she looked up at him. Sapphire eyes filled with such quilt, pressure, and self-loathing. Senri's eyes softened quite a bit as he watched her pitiful state.

As she pushed herself away from him she walked to the bed and said, "I thought not…" Climbing into the lacey covers, she lay down, curled up into a ball as she regretted all that had happened just previously.

Senri shook his head and ran a hand through his red hair, as he walked to her bedside and knelt down. Before, he hadn't noticed that her frame was trembling. Whether from guilt or shivering from cold he didn't know.

"Rima… It's ok. It's ok. We didn't mean to. Things just got a little out of control is all. It's ok. Nothing bad happened and we're completely fine…" he cooed to her softly, sweetly. Kindly.

Rima stopped her trembling at once, shoulders relaxing only slightly as he said this. Except she didn't look at him. "Rima, look at me… Please," he pleaded with her but she refused to budge, even when he forcefully shook her lightly.

"Rima Touya, please," with a sigh she turned and looked at him, her body still stiff and tense with red eyes from her crying. "Thank you," Senri told her, "Are you upset with me?" he asked her while he searched her eyes. Her lips formed the words "No," as she shook her head. "Good," the male sighed with relief and then asked, "Then… whats wrong?" he asked.

"I could slap myself, yea know…" she sighed, "I don't approve of the way we—_I_— acted. I could have…" "Rima, please.. Just, just shut up," Shiki told her, his words making the girl's eyes widen. "Sorry, I just.. Didn't want to listen to it... It's not completely your fault. I encouraged you also…"

They two stayed quiet for sometime, gazes locked as they searched each other's eyes. Despite the fact that neither of them were speaking for quite some time now, Rima said, "Can we drop this now? I don't want to end up not being friends anymore by the end of the day." Looking out the window, the redhead just now realized that dawn had passed hours ago and bright sunshine shown in through the great big window panes.

Turning back to her, Shiki smiled fondly of her and nodded, "Scoot over will you?" she nodded and did as he asked of her and he crawled into bed beside her.

…

After few minutes of lying there, Shiki turned to Rima, unable to sleep. "Rima?"

"Yes Shiki?"

"Why do you think we both share a room with only one bed?"

This question had caught the girl off guard and she turned her head swiftly to look at Shiki with a startled gaze, "Maybe Takuma is trying to set us up. I heard he was the one in charge of managing the rooms/roomates whatever."

Snorting, Shiki pulled the covers over his head and muttered, "Well it was a success then…"

Rima smirked lightly as he said this. Tearing her gaze from the ceiling to the lump beside her, she pulled the covers away from him and curled herself into the whole blanket, hogging them for herself.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at observe his reaction, but he was already fast asleep. Sighing she whispered, "Oh, you're no fun," and placed the covers over him once more.

…

**End Note:** Ok well… this is by far my longest chapter. And I think it turned out nicely. We got some good ol' drama goin and what not. Hehehehe! So what do YOU guys think? Hmmmmmm? R&R!


End file.
